Naming
by dreamstar1995
Summary: Just a scene I had been thinking about. All human. Just fluff.


Edward's POV

I watched as Bella left the room after coming out of the bathroom. Her cotton pajama pants and ribbed blue tank top showing off her baby bump. I decided I would give her a few minutes before going to fuss over her. Bella had gone off on me a couple days ago about not having a second of peace.

When I stepped out into the living room I found Bella sitting on the window seat cushion with her feet up as close as she could get them to her chest while being comfortable. Bella was holding a cup of coffee while staring out the window.

I walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her. I would tell her it was one more thing she wouldn't have to stress over.

After breakfast was ready, I went out to get Bella. She was still looking out the window, but her coffee mug was sitting beside her as it was now empty. She didn't see me approach as she was wrapped up in her thoughts. I picked her up bridal style making her react by wrapping her arms around my neck. I looked to see if she was mad, but was fortunate to be met with a smile.

I walked carefully into the kitchen and set her on a stool at the breakfast bar. She looked at the breakfast hungrily and smiled up at me.

"May I ask what has you so happy this morning?" I asked carefully as I sat next to my beautiful wife.

"You left me alone for fourty-six minutes. That's a record. And I didn't have to cook breakfast though I don't mind when I do." Bella answered.

"Well we don't need you and our little angels getting worn out." I answered as I placed my hand on the ever growing baby bump. Bella placed her hand over mine and graced me with another smile.

We sat and ate in a comfortable silence before Bella spoke.

"I was thinking we should start picking out names now that we know the gender of our twins." Bella smiled as she mentioned that we were having twins.

"I was thinking for our boy I like Anthony, Masen, Nicholas, Nathan, and Christian. For our baby girl I like Charlotte..." Bella trailed off. "You know what how about we make lists. There are a lot for girls." Bella proposed. I nodded and grabbed the shopping list pad off the side of the refrigerator. I handed Bella a sheet and a pen. Bella started writing furiously on the paper before turning it over and handing it to me. I turned the sheet over and looked at what Bella wrote.

_Charlotte Elizabeth or Faith_

_Elizabeth Grace_

_Hannah Elise_

_Mason Breanne(Macy)_

_Lillian Juliet_

_Blaire Marie_

_Elissa Noel_

_Madeline Renee or Rose_

_Elicia Breanne(or Alicia)_

_Olivia Grace_

_Ava Noel or Grace_

_Grace Renee_

_Savannah Grace_

_Mackenzie Faith_

_Avery Grace or Jane_

_Bailey Grace or Faith_

_Angelice Renee or Rose(for Angela or Alice together)_

_Aria Charlotte or Faith_

_Abigail Rose_

_Taylor Grace_

_Anthony Robert_

_Masen Anthony or Lee_

_Nicholas Lee or Anthony_

_Nathaniel Shane_

_Nathan Tyler__ or Zackery_

_Christian Lucas or Michael_

I looked up at Bella from the list. "These are the ones you like?" I asked.

"I like those, but feel free to pick your own. We can still talk about them later." Bella said quickly before taking a drink of her orange juice.

I rubbed her growing stomach before returning to my breakfast. We finished in a comfortable silence. I kept looking at the list reading over Bella's favorites. I noticed for girls Bella had put some of her favorite book characters down. Elizabeth from Pride and Predjudice and Juliet from Shakespeare's classic love story.

I cleared the counter after I had made up my mind what names I liked ready to talk them over with Bella. Bella watched me wash the dishes in the sink and set them on the drying rack.

When finished I walked back over to Bella. I picked her up by her waist and set her on the counter so she was closer to my eye level. I stepped in between her legs and picked up both of her hands in both of mine before settling them on the top of her stomach.

I looked into her eyes her expression mirroring mine. Total love and devotion just as our wedding vows said.

I could feel one of the babies kicking my palm. I laughed lightly breaking our gazes.

"They're saying, 'Daddy name us already!'" Bella laughed as she rested her forehead on mine.

We both looked down at her stomach. "Okay Nathaniel Tyler and Elizabeth Juliet Cullen relax. You'll hurt Mommy." I said with the names I picked. I looked up at Bella to see if she liked the names.

"I love those" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and surprisingly laid her head on my chest. "Our little angels. Nate and Lizzie." Bella sighed.

I pulled out of Bella's hug and grabbed her hands again. I moved the back down to the middle of her stomach.

"How do you like that. Nate and Lizzie." I said to Bella's stomach to be responded to by two kicks on both of our hands.

"They like their names." Bella laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck again. I kissed her forehead and rested my head on top of hers. Our little family of two was going to be busy real soon.

Bella and I wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
